


I'd do anything (Video)

by reylatek



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Touching, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Maybe Sami regrets leaving Jake...
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 1





	I'd do anything (Video)

(If the video doesn't work, please use [this link.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjmNr2SSFC0)


End file.
